Pokémon Gone Green
Note: This is a very old and my first creepypasta and has many clichés and rip offs of other PokéPastas. Looking back at it now. It's pretty bad. I do and don't suggest reading it. Also, Pokemon Green is a unreleased (Outside of Japan anyway), badly translated, and rare Generation 1 game, Just in case you didn't know. "It's okay, baby." My mom said. "It was crazy..." I blubbered. "I'll take care of this." I got a copy of Pokemon Green, And it was something I wasn't expecting... I thought It was a normal cartridge, but if It was, I wouldn't be writing this creepypasta. By the way, what is up with all these Pokemon Creepypastas, I'm not saying there bad, there are just... alot. Anyway, I got the cartridge off of Amazon, Along with Halo 4, Okami and a portable NES Device someone made. Since I don't have a NES, only my uncle does. And boy, he has alot of old Nintendo games and consoles. Gameboy, Nintendo 64, SNES, you name it. I barrowed my uncle's Gameboy and NES games (With permission), I got Super Mario Brothers 3, Mega Man 3, And Punch-out!! Anyway, back to the Pokemon cartridge... When I got home, I took out the Gameboy and went to my room, I started up the game, but when I got to the title screen, it was all glitched up, there where Pokeballs (Or monster balls) everywhere, yen signs, and a Beetl (Weedle) sprite or two. I figured since the game was old or the gameboy. I took it out and blew, just in case there was dust, I also made sure the cartridge was all the way in, The title screen was fine now, I noticed that there was a continue option. I hit it to see how far the previous owner made it, I noticed there was no music I thought that was odd, I checked the menu, the character was named "Ness" (Yay! Earthbound reference!), I then checked the pokemon and got a nasty surprise, nothing scary, but gross, I found only one pokemon, A level 69 Bobo (Pidgey) named "Penis". I puked and showed my mom, she was not happy when she saw the screen. I went to check the items, there was only a wound cure and an item called "???". I check the trainer card and only half of Red's sprite appeared, "Ness" had played 999:99 of game time and had only 1 badge and had no money (or yen). I didn't want to spoil myself so I reset the gameboy and started a new game, I named the character Nintn (For Ninten) and got myself a Bulbasaur named Nathn (For Nathan, My actual name) and then later caught a Pikachu named "Boku" (Meaning I or myself in Japanese), I continued to use Nathn and Boku for most of the battles. And they were quite strong. But I started to realize that the music was getting slower and distorted and I was getting less random encounters and there was NPC disappearing. Then I got to Lavender Town. Now you think some freaky shit is going to happen, right. Well, you’re totally right. Things were getting really weird. First, there were barley any NPCs, and I swear! One of them said, "Have you noticed what's going on?" then there was a "Yes or no" option, I wanted to choose yes, but I chose no. "... Everything... Is going to be ... gone, Have you heard the music, saw the towns, the people." I was a little freaked out. "I went in Pokemon Tower to Rescue Mr. Fugi (Or however you say his name, I forgot.) I soon encountered Ghost, but the sprite was different, half of the sprite was loaded and the smile was replaced with a scared frown. I used Nathn, but Ghost used a move called "Banish". The screen went black and Nathn disappeared, like how Ghost use Curse in the creepypasta, Pokemon Creepy Black. Now ghost said. "Help... me..." I sent out Boku, but Ghost didn't use any moves now, Ghost now just said stuff like "Everything will be gone" and "Leave..." I got done and talked to some more NPCs and they said, "Things are missing and wrong...", "What's Happening!?!" and "Don't continue, don’t save, don't do anything!" Of course, I didn't listen. I "finished" the game but when I was done with the hall of fame, I was now outside, every step I took, the screen flashed black like I had a poisoned "pet". I didn't but I was losing items, pokemon, badges, money. and there was no music and no sound, no npcs, no random encounters, nothing. I went back to Pallet Town, to my house and then a text box appeared saying, "Boku felt strange..." I went up to my room and then I ran into a battle, Who was I fighting?... Boku. The only moves I had where Hold back and Punch, I tried Punch but, a text box appeared, saying, "I cant hurt him!". So I chose Hold Back. It lowered my attack, defence and speed. Then, when my health reached one. A text box appeared, saying, "Boku made a twisted smile..." Boku's sprite now had a demonic smile and the eyes were pitch black. I chose punch and it finally worked, Boku's health was down by half. But I wasn't expecting what would happen next... "Pikachu used Banish!" The gameboy made a weird noise, a beep or something. And the screen turned black. I tried to figure out what the sound was supposed to be. Then it hit me, It was my character screaming. And the gameboy wasn't stuck on a black screen, it was turned off. I turned it on. Nothing happened. I tried again. I got to the title screen, and at the menu, I was shocked to see what it showed. There was only one option now, just one, and there was no continue option. Just "Start"... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Cliche Madness Category:Paukymaun Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure